1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a window for covering a display device, and a window manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As a display device which displays an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come into the spotlight in recent years.
Since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-light emitting characteristic so that a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), its thickness and a weight may be reduced. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
Recently, a touch sensor has been formed on a display panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display so as to manufacture a slim display module such as a smart phone, and a display panel array manufactured by laminating a window on a display panel by using a resin is supplied to display module manufacturers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.